Separation and Meeting
by Final Apocalypse The End
Summary: AU of the manga. What if Hayate was taken away from the Royal Garden instead of being chased out. And what will his new high school life holds for him as the girl of his past continues to haunt him


**Hello everyone, this is Final Apocalypse here with a new fanfic.**

But author-san, you still have 2 other fanfics to work on. Won't this hinder your progress with the other fanfics?

**Don't worry Hayate, I have decided that since my previous fanfic (Regret in the rain) was such a failure (seeing as there is only one review), I decided to spent more time on this new fanfics. Sorry fans of my previous fanfics, but I hope this one will satisfy your tastes.**

Hmp, not like you will gain more popularity through making new fanfics and not making any progress with your old ones.

**Don't be mean Athena, I am just making fanfic as a last resort to get some people to like the things I make. Besides, if this fanfic is good enough, I will remake my previous fanfics to better ones if I have the time. Enough talk, lets begin the story. Hayate, do the disclaimers**

Hai, author-san doesn't own Hayate no Gotoku.

_Chapter 1: Separation and new meetings_

"NO ONII-SAN, LET ME GO. I…I PROMISED HER!"

"No Hayate, if you stay, then you will most likely be taken away." Ikuza; Hayate older brother; was running as fast as he could with his younger brother wrapped around his arms.

"NO! I RPOMISE THAT WE DID BE TOGETHER!" Hayate struggled to escape his brother's grip, but he doesn't have the strength to break free.

Just then, a car came up in front of the said brothers. The door opened, signalling them to go in. Before Hayate tried to jump out of the car, his brother strikes him, rendering him immobile.

"Gomenasai." Hayate whispered as he later passed out.

_10 years later_

"ha ha. I better hurry or I will be late for my first day of school." A boy in his mid-teens is cycling as fast as he can towards the prestigious school of Hakuo academy. There, Elite students around the country come here to study from some of the best teachers and facilities in the world. But why a country bumpkin like that boy is attending the awe-inspiring Hakuo academy. Well, this boy is special as he managed to aced all of the school's entrance exam, thus earning him a scholarship into this school. Who might this boy be? Well, his name is Ayasaki Hayate.

"I am almost…." Hayate murmured as he pedalled all his might towards the school gate. "Safe." He said as he passed through the gate just before it closes. When he turned his head to face the front, he saw a pink hair girl around his age is right in front of him.

"AHH, WATCH OUT!" but it was too late, he crashed into the girl.

"Are you alright?" Hayate asked after he recovered from the crash.

"Ahh, I am alright. But it is best if you be careful there." The girl said as she dusted off the dust from the skirt while looking somewhat angry.

"Sorry, I was excited to come to this school that I overslept." Hayate apologies while rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, I am Hayate." He stretches out his hand whilst introducing himself.

"Ah! You're Hayate! I thought it was strange for someone to cycle their way to school. It looks like you're the transfer student." The girl replied in shock. "Ah, where are my manner? I am Hinagiku, you can call me Hina."

"Well nice to meet you Hina-san." Hayate replied while putting on a smile. "Oh yeah, the letter said to go find the Seitou Kaichou of this school. Do you know who that is?"

"Ah, Hayate-kun, you're in luck, since you are staring right at her." HInagiku replied with a proud sound. "I know where your class is, I will go guide you right now."

"Ahh, arigatou." Hayate replied with a smile. Just then, he caught sight of a familiar blond hiding behind the tree.

"No! It can't be." Hayate thought. The figure dashed away, leaving him to dash after the mysterious person.

"Wait, could you be?" Hayate shouted at the mysterious figure but the stranger was too fast and Hayate lost sight of her.

"Hey Hayate, slow down." Hinagiku slowly caught up to him. "Why did you run Hayate-kun?" she asked.

Deciding that he must have been mistaken Hayate replied "Sorry, I thought it was someone else. Sorry for troubling you. Let's go to class"

_**?POV**_

After 10 long years, I finally meet him again. But why? Why did I run? Was it because I am feeling nervous? I… I don't know anymore. My feelings are feeling all jumbled up, I feel so happy and angry at the same time.

…..

No use trying to remember the past. It has been 10 years, I am sure he would have forgotten me. It pains me to say this, but I think I should let him go.

**And that concludes chapter 1 of this fun new exciting tale. What is in store for Hayate, and what is his connection to the mysterious girl of his past and the girl that was hiding today. Stay tune for more exciting adventures.**


End file.
